


Tense and Release

by Aiobhlin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiobhlin/pseuds/Aiobhlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an unintentional threesome, Lee and Kara have to figure out what to do about their mutual needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502020) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> After reading lanalucy's Surrender, I knew I needed to know what happened next. She encouraged me to write it, so here it is. Events in this story occur immediately after the end of Surrender.

“I’m not a submissive, you know,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee and then putting it on the table next to his hip. She crossed her arms and looked around the apartment. “I get my fill of following orders from the Fleet. That’s not what I’m looking for.”

Lee watched her for a moment before answering. _She’s nervous. That makes two of us._ He thought of a few different responses, trying to figure out how to not scare her away. Finally, he decided to go with simple.

“I know.” He kept his hands in his lap. He missed rubbing her feet, but he knew she wasn’t going to relax like that again, not right now anyway. She looked up at him then, and made eye contact.

“It’s always going to be a fight.” Her shoulders were square, and she dared him with her eyes to argue with her. He leaned in close to her face, but didn’t touch her.

“I don’t mind a fight,” he said quietly, keeping his gaze locked with hers. She inhaled sharply, and leaned back a little. _I have her on edge now. We’re really going to do this._ He was glad he put the chain on the door.

“You might not win,” she said. Her bravado was belied by the way her voice shook.

“I doubt that,” he said. He leaned in closer and rubbed his nose against hers lightly. She looked at his mouth.

“Nobody’s won so far,” she whispered. She didn’t back away, however.

“I’m not nobody,” he whispered back, and then he kissed her.

He pushed against her mouth with his, and she kissed him back, putting her hands on his chest. When he took her arms in his hands, however, she started pushing against him. She was still kissing him, her mouth saying yes, but her hands were saying no. He opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue inside, her teeth bruising his upper lip even as she kept trying to push him away. He broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, but he kept his grip on her arms.

“Do you want this?” he asked, looking at her face. She looked away. “Look at me, Kara!” When she did, her face looked like she wanted to fight him, but her eyes were vulnerable. “You can fight me all you want, but I need to know, right now, that you really want to do this.” She looked away again.

“I….I don’t know,” she said. “Do we have to talk about it?” She bit her lower lip. He shook her slightly, then raised his hand to brush the hair out of her face. She looked back up at him. He met her gaze.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked gently.

“We should,” she said with a sigh. He ignored that.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked again, emphasizing every word. He held her head with both hands now, forcing her to meet his gaze. They sat like that for what seemed forever.

“No,” she finally whispered. “No, I don’t want to stop, Lee.”

He forced himself to not react at her use of his name. She rarely said it, and every time he felt it clench around his heart. _I’m not in love with her._ He was good at lying to himself.

“I don’t want to rape you, Kara. If you want to stop, say ‘pyramid,’ and we’ll stop.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“No questions asked?” The corner of her mouth turned up. She was trying to be snarky, he knew, but he saw through it. He decided to answer her truthfully.

“Not right away. Eventually we should discuss whatever it is that isn’t working, but in the moment, we’ll just stop.”

“And you can do that?” She kept that sarcastic look on her face, but her voice held uncertainty and hope. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” he said. _For you, I can do anything._

“Okay,” she breathed.

“Okay?” he said. He wanted to make sure. She closed her eyes and nodded, then leaned her head back slightly. Lee took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, then he pulled her face toward him and kissed her gently, until he felt her lips relax, and then he made it harder, rougher. She pulled at his shoulders and bit at his lip. Her head was still in his hands and he pushed it to the side and attacked her neck with his teeth, sucking and biting. She went still with a shudder, and a moan escaped her lips. The sound was intoxicating. He wanted to own her. When she tried to push him away again he grabbed her wrist and forced it up and behind her back, making her grunt. Her other hand grasped his bicep but didn’t push, just held him. He pulled up on her wrist and knew her shoulder was stretching. He could hear her breathing through her teeth. He licked up her neck to her ear and put his teeth on her earlobe, biting harder and harder until she made a noise, then pulling away. She pushed her chin against his face and so he moved to kiss her again, pushing his mouth against hers, opening it wide and shoving his tongue inside her as if he could devour her. When he pulled away they were both breathing hard.

He released her wrist and pushed her back against the couch. She bounced up, and he grabbed her arm and pulled at her torso, forcing her to lay sideways while he placed his knee on the couch between her legs. He lay on top of her, grinding his crotch into her, feeling his erection growing with every breath she took. _Damn, this is hot._ He put a hand on her waist under her T-shirt and gripped her ribcage. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on his biceps but she still wasn’t pushing him away.

“Open your eyes.” It was a command. She opened them, but looked up at the ceiling. “Look at me,” he said. When she didn’t, he grabbed her face with his other hand and said it again. “Look at me!” She did, anger and lust in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her hard again, releasing her face but moving his other hand up to just below her breast. She hadn’t put a bra on. He groaned and ground his pelvis against hers. She dug her fingernails into his biceps and he gripped her side hard enough that he hoped he left bruises. He felt her leg hook around the back of his. He tore his mouth from hers and bit lightly along her jawline to her ear, where he lightly ran his tongue along the edge before whispering, “I thought you were going to put up a fight.” He chuckled softly.

“Frak you,” she said, and lifted up her head and bit his shoulder, hard.

“Ahh!” he cried. He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. She was glaring at him and grabbed his wrist, but her pelvis was pushing against his. He smiled at her, languidly, calling her bluff. “That’s more like it,” he said, and he pushed his other hand up and grasped her breast. She kept her face from reacting but he could feel her breathe deeper as he squeezed it. He cupped it on the side and pinched her nipple lightly. When he saw her bite her lip, he pinched it harder until she gasped and let out a soft moan. He rubbed his crotch against her. He could feel her heat through the fabric of her sweats and his jeans. “You like it when I’m rough with you. You need it.”

“Shut up, Lee,” she said, but she was rolling her hips into him.

“I knew this about you almost from the moment I met you.” He was kneading her breast.

“Shut. Up!” she cried.

“No, you shut up,” he growled, and he pulled her hair harder. He bent his head and lifted her shirt at the same time and took her nipple in his mouth. She groaned and bucked against him. “Your body is betraying you, Kara.” He licked her nipple. “You can’t hide it from me.” She whined again, pulling her head against the hand that was holding her hair, hard enough he was sure she could feel it, but not so hard that he was worried about pulling it out. He sucked at her breast while his hand moved back down her side to the waistband of her sweatpants. He inched his fingers just to the top of the swell of her ass, and they rocked their hips together as her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. Her other hand moved down from his bicep to grasp his forearm, and she pushed at it, trying to get him to move his hand further into her pants. He slipped his fingers out, instead, and moved his hand down to her thigh, lifting her leg up against him. He really wanted to frak her, but also wanted this to last. He lifted his head and looked at her.

B

S

G

Kara was so close to coming. The friction of the seam of her sweats against her clit was driving her crazy. She could feel her nipple drying in the air. It made her feel exposed. She grabbed Lee’s neck and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him again. _Zak never kisses me like this. He’s never this hungry to taste me._ She rubbed her tongue along his teeth, and sucked his tongue into her mouth, biting it just this side of gently. He responded the way she wanted him to, by grinding harder into her crotch. She bucked up against him and whimpered. _Almost. There._ Her other hand reached down to grab his ass and pushed him closer against her as her hips increased their pace.

“Lee. Oh, Lee!” she cried as she shattered into a million pieces. She continued to grind against him as her orgasm tore through her. It was almost as strong as the one she’d had last night, which itself was the strongest orgasm Zak had ever given her. She felt his fist clench in her hair and his hand tighten on her hip. It felt good, like she was grounded. As she calmed down, he nuzzled her chest between her breasts, moving his hand from her thigh to the exposed breast as his mouth claimed the other one. When her breathing had returned to normal, however, he let go of her hair and stood up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was breathing hard, and she could see his erection straining against his jeans. Her mouth watered as she remembered the way it tasted. She wanted to reach for him, but she was really enjoying this afterglow. He took her choice away by grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. Once she was standing he grabbed her bicep and pulled her against him. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the way her nipples scraped against his chest. Her t-shirt was still pushed up above her breasts and his chest hair was rough against the delicate skin.

She looked up at his face. His jaw was set in that way that said he meant business, but his eyes were full of heat as he stared her down. She stared back up at him, challenging him with her eyes. _Fight me. Force me._ His hand was still tight on her bicep and she loved the pressure that was almost pain. _I wonder if I can get him to spank me._ The thought surprised her, but was chased away by the feeling of his hand between their bodies, pulling at the fastening to his jeans. Then he grabbed her hand and shoved it against his cock.

“Pull it out.” The tone of his voice gave her a little thrill, but she didn’t obey him right away. Instead, she rubbed her hand up and down on top of the fabric, all the while staring into his eyes. He sucked in air through his teeth and let go of her bicep, reaching up to grab her throat instead. He squeezed, not tight enough to cut off blood flow or air, but just tight enough that she knew he could if he wanted to. He leaned into her, his mouth against her ear.

“I told you to pull it out.” Each word was clipped, bitten off, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She smiled against his face.

“I will,” she said. “Be patient.” She continued to rub his cock, up and down, while she spoke, and with the last word, she pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand against the outside of his boxers. _Only Lee would put on boxers when he thinks he’s going to get laid._ She, herself, had forgone all undergarments. She was in her own apartment, after all.

Her reverie was interrupted when Lee pulled away from her suddenly, and then she felt the sharp sting of a slap across her face and she fell back to sit on the couch. Her hand flew to her face as she looked up at him, her mouth open. He was moving his jaw back and forth. Before she could really process anything, he had pulled his cock up out of his pants and his other hand fisted in her hair, pulling her face against his crotch as he aimed his dick for her mouth. She was so shocked still that she didn’t even register what was happening until he hit the back of her throat, making her gag. He pulled back a little.

“Why don’t you use that mouth for something more productive?” he snarled at her, and he began to move his hips.

Kara was delighted. She couldn’t believe Lee had slapped her. The tingling went from her cheek straight to her vagina. And she had his cock in her mouth. The hand that had been holding her cheek instead wrapped around the base of his cock, and she got to work, sucking and barely scraping her teeth against the head, using her other hand to pull his jeans and boxers down off of his hips so she could fondle his balls. He kept the one hand in her hair and put the other on the back of her neck, slowly frakking her face while she sucked him.

When she swirled her tongue around the head repeatedly while maintaining steady suction, Lee’s hip movements got erratic, and soon he was crying her name and she was feeling him spurt against her soft palate. She froze, her fist keeping him from shoving into her throat, and swallowed him as he came. Both of his hands tensed and released as he emptied himself into her. She kept her mouth on his cock as it softened, until he let go of her and stumbled to sit next to her. She was so turned on, she wanted more but she figured he needed a minute. However, he only took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her fiercely, his tongue going back almost as far as his cock had. She moaned into his mouth. She hoped he could taste himself on her.

“Bedroom,” he said when he pulled himself away. “Get naked on the way.” The sound of his voice made her shiver, but she just sat there. _Fight me._ He didn’t disappoint. He grabbed her wrist and again forced it against her back, between her shoulder blades, pulling at her shoulder. It was the same arm. She could feel the stretching, and tried to turn into it but he kept her hand firmly pressed against her back.

“Now.” He said. He stood up with her and marched her in front of him to the bedroom, then shoved her face down on the bed while he stripped off his clothes. She just lay there for a moment, wondering what he would do next. She got her answer when he grabbed the waistband of her sweats and yanked them off of her legs, running one hand quickly up the inside of her thigh to unceremoniously grab at her crotch. She gasped. He pushed her face into the bed with his other hand as he found her clitoris with one finger and started rubbing in small circles, making her moan. “You do like this, don’t you, Kara? You like being manhandled? You like being used?” She grunted and bucked her hips. Gods, she was getting close again. If he just kept that up for a few more seconds…

As if he could read her mind, he abruptly pulled his hand away and pulled her off the bed by her shoulder. He flipped her around and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off. Then he pushed her backwards until her head was on the pillow, and settled between her legs. As he moved, she caught a glimpse of his cock. It was still soft, but she could tell his erection was going to come back soon. She hoped so. _Maybe this time I can feel it in my pussy._ He picked up her thighs and threw them over his shoulders as he dipped his tongue into her vagina. She bucked up and grabbed his head with both hands. “Oh! Lee!” she cried.

“Now, now, that won’t do,” he scolded, lifting his head. He reached around her thighs and grabbed her wrists, pulling them down onto the bed next to her hips. She pulled against him, testing his grip, but it was firm. When he bent to lick her again, she relaxed, feeling safe in his hold.

Lee was amazing at giving head. Within seconds, he had her writhing back and forth, moaning and calling his name as he sucked and nibbled at her clit. It wasn’t long after that before her whole body started to vibrate, and then she was among the stars again, crying Lee’s name over and over, thankful for his hands around her wrists keeping her tethered to the earth. As she caught her breath, he released her wrists and got off of the bed. She opened her eyes when she heard the crinkle of the condom packet being opened. He was standing next to the bed, gloriously naked, and she was able to get a good look at his hardon for the first time, as he rolled the condom over it. He looked up and caught her looking, and wiggled his hips back and forth.

“Like what you see?” he asked, almost taunting her. She nodded and licked her lips. “I bet you do.” With that, he grabbed her shoulder and her thigh on one side and flipped her onto her stomach. He climbed back on the bed behind her and pulled at her hips until she was on her knees, then he knelt between her legs and found her clitoris with his cock. She could feel the length of him tantalizing her labia as he rubbed back and forth, not enough to overstimulate her, but just enough to get her going again.

“Do you want me to frak you, Kara?” She groaned and tried to push herself onto his cock, but he kept from penetrating her and instead reached forward and grabbed her head again. Her scalp was sore, but she hoped the soreness would last. Zak never pulled her hair. Lee, on the other hand, was forcing her to support herself on her hands as he pulled her head higher and higher. “Answer the question, bitch,” he spit out.

“Yes!” she cried.

“Yes, what?” he demanded. He was still rubbing his dick against her pussy, not going in but teasing her lips and her clit with the shape of it.

“Yes, frak me!” she nearly sobbed out the words.  He slapped her ass, once, hard. Again the sensation went straight to her vagina and she could feel herself getting wetter.

“Use manners!” he ordered.

“Please frak me, Lee. Please!”

He didn’t say anything else, didn’t release her hair, but suddenly she was filled with him, and tears were in her eyes. It didn’t hurt, it just felt perfect. It was like the Gods had sent her this perfect moment, and she didn’t resist as he pulled her hair to get her to thrust back against him. Instead she met him stroke for stroke, relishing the feeling of him inside of her. It felt amazing. He was pounding into her, hard and fast, and she felt her orgasm building again. She picked up a hand to rub it against her clit, feeling his cock sliding into her over and over with her fingers and her pussy. Suddenly she came, and her hand fell back to the bed as she nearly collapsed under the weight of her orgasm. Lee let go of her hair and grabbed both hips, slamming into her faster and faster. Suddenly, she was crying openly, tears falling down onto the sheet below her.

“Lee!” she cried. He responded by grunting and increasing the force of his thrusts. “Oh my gods, Lee!” She reached back up with the one hand, and just held it where their bodies connected, enjoying the feeling of his dick returning after every time it left. It wasn’t much longer before his rhythm started to stutter, and then he returned her cries with one of his own.

“Kara!” he cried, pushing himself into her as far as he could. She pushed back. His hands gripped her hips and released them and his pelvis jerked back and forth a couple of times, before he collapsed on top of her back. They just rested there for a moment. Then Lee gripped the base of the condom and gently pulled out of her. He stood to remove the condom and dispose of it while she rolled to the side. He joined her a minute later and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped an arm and a leg around him and snuggled into him. He took a deep breath and put his fingers under her chin so he could look at her.

“Are you okay?” he said. His eyes searched hers with concern. She wondered what she looked like.

“Yeah, Lee, I’m okay,” she replied. She realized that she was still crying and raised a hand to wipe the tears away. “I’m…I’m really okay.”

“Did I hurt you? You’re crying. I didn’t want to make you cry.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “I feel good.” She smiled up at him. He stroked her hair.

“Good,” he said. He smiled back at her. She snuggled in closer and rubbed her hand across his chest. _I love you._ The thought made her hand freeze, but she quickly covered by pressing it against his sternum. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to him. “Good.”

She closed her eyes and just listened to his heartbeat. For now, she would relax. She’d worry about consequences tomorrow.


End file.
